dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Forgotten Boy
Cole's approval At the end of the walkthrough it's said that Cole if you tell him to give the dying man a chance, and that there's no approval change for letting Cole kill him. I have a different experience … Premises: * Cole recruited during Champions of the Just * Talked to him in Haven * Non-believing human female rogue Inquisitor * Inquisition purpose: power * Cole's approval before then: 34 (1 point below friendly) I've tried both options, and both led to one change, without on-screen message and only comprehensible via the DAISaveGameEditor. Unless the given information is plain wrong, there seem to be some more conditions influencing the approval change. I don't know exactly how to implement this into the walkthrough … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:26, June 21, 2017 (UTC) : I just this minute got Cole after completing In Hushed Whispers and giving the dying man a chance. I'm playing on console so think that after allying with the mages I am probably on 20 approval (25 now) with a female non-faithful elven mage. I wonder what factors are at play here? Blue.Sonnet (talk) 20:07, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Just noticed an important mistake in my last sentences; corrected "is'n't'" to "unless … is" – oops! :: Can you tell, Blue.Sonnet, when exactly the message appeared? As usual, after the related dialogue line? Or earlier or later? :: As this is actually a (second) recruiting scene, it might be that Cole's state at this moment is not recruited, so the game can handle the recruitment script correctly. If a potential party member isn't recruited yet, they will gain approval changes, but without the message. I wonder if the dialogue with the three before speaking with Cole might already influence the approval sum. Though this still doesn't explain, why I hadn't a message in the end. Well, perhaps performance related, simply lost in the black … :: Ah, this all is speculation. We need more proof. You say, you had a simple approval, no slight, no great. That's the same, the first Cole approval contributor to this page edited into it – very late, compared with the other's approvals. One week later somebody changed that to great. So, now we have two players talking of simple approval, one of great and one of none. Should we make a voting? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:08, August 3, 2017 (UTC) The message appeared just after the cutscene ended, so as soon as he said "I will stay" and I could control the Inquisitor again the message popped - not sure if that helps? I've been following the wiki Approval pages since the game came out and this one is the most confusing as the final approval doesn't seem to match (although this is the first time I've noted what happened so uncertain if it happened before?). Perhaps someone on PC can test what's happening since they'll be able to access more ingame info/stats? Blue.Sonnet (talk) 21:16, August 3, 2017 (UTC) It's simple. After "give him a chance" is chosen Cole's approval is set to 35 no matter what it was before. The difference between your previous approval and current approval of 35 generates the approval message. --. Empi3 - FreeSouls . 19:23, October 25, 2019 (UTC)